Chaos Theory
by grishka
Summary: By birth all sentient beings have four freedoms. The freedom from fear, freedom from want, freedom of speech and freedom of religion. When the four given freedoms are threaten a Fifth Freedom is granted to a select few to protect the given four by any means neccessary. To defend the lives of millions, he will become what the enemy fear the most, a Splinter Cell.


Cast and Character:

Geoffrey St John-Sam Worthington

Harvey Who-Sean Connery

Nicole Lynx-Sigourney Weaver (She will appear in an Aliens adaption next year)

Sir Charles Hedgehog-William Windom

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Back in the game<p>

Sunshine Penitary Facility, New Mobotropolis

Day of the Consortium, 2 hours after the debut bombing attack

It was the day that changed Mobius's history, a day when the people are reminded that their enemies could be anybody, they could be anywhere and can strike at anytime they please. This new threat, the Consortium, they are borderless, formless, and they are not as pathetic as Dr Eggman and his thugs. To defeat this enemy it doesn't require the power of the sledgehammer to bring it down. It requires the scalpel, this scalpel has two halves, the first is already to bear the burden of the fight, the other half is the all seeing eye and the ear that can hear all secrets. The perfect person to fill this role is none other than a traitor to the nation, a repentor seeking forgiveness, to escape his past, a fugitive without any law to tied him back, a figure that the authority can not trace or convict.

This perfect convict came from an unexpected source, no goverment agencies were trusted for this job. None of the latter predicted or prevented the terrorist attack that has just taken placed, taking untold casaulties and damages in properties. All it takes is a spy master to get the solution right. Harvey Who, an owl, a retired spy master, a Mobian who wished to leave the old life of danger, secrecy and life threatening activities behind him finds himself entangled in a deadly web of espionage, unconventional warfare, truth and lies. He needs somebody to make sure that he has someone whom he can trust with his life, someone to pass on his skill as a spy, someone who can be the invisible hand with a knife ready to strike when the need arise. Harvey came to a prison with a rather ironic name, Sunshine Penitary Facility, a state prison where dangerous convicts are reeducate and reintergrate into society by dull back breaking labors underneath the scorching sun. That day, one prisoner was requested by Harvey to have a little chit chat with the owl. He was a young Skunk who goes by the name Geoffrey St John, convicted for crimes against the state, treason and comprimising the nation's monarch succession. Anybody who was inside this job then they knew it was Ixis Naugus who wants the throne, the one to blame. But his power prevents trial and conviction of himself. Geoffrey here is just the scapegoat for the public to ease their tension, a short term measure by the new "King".

Taken out of his cell, handcuffed, flanked by guards, Geoffrey walk like a sleepwalker, never knowing when will his life have redemption. But redemption was just a door away. Geoffrey sat down on a chair in the visit booth where families, friends and all sorts of people came to talk to their convicted love ones, in front of Geoffrey was Harvey Who, the old owl was looking very distressed, Harvey look at Geoffrey straight into the eyes through the bulletproof glass that seperates freedom and imprisonment. Geoffrey calmly pick up the phone on the wall as Harvey does the same. "Hello Harvey, i didn't expect you to come and visit an convict like me. What's in your mind? Probably that little bomb that level the entire shopping mall?" His tone was sarcastic, synical, even heartless to the victims of the terrorist strike. This harden Harvey's heart and soul, Harvey even come close to question his decision to take Geoffrey St John out of prison for the job that he was about to hired Geoffrey for. "Need i to remind you Geoffrey that there are women and children in the morgue right now because of that bomb. Our intel agency was supposed to tell us this before but they failed. I wouldn't trust them for anything. But you are different, you have no laws or any restriction to hold you back. That's why i need you to do the thing that they can't."

"Aren't you worry about being eavedropped at this very moment.?" Geoffrey asked with a smug on his face. He was unaware that Harvey knew what he should have done before he came to find Geoffrey. "No of course not. You know that i used to be a spy, right? Now listen to me, it's a matter of time before somebody starts to throw some retalitory action against these Consortium. However i know one thing for sure, none of them are prepared for the long running conflict. This is the warfare that i didn't teach them. If you get what i'm saying into your thick skull right here then you'd know that this is your ticket out of here." Geoffrey sink in, when he heard about his chance of freedom, he was stunned by Harvey's promise of freedom, can it be, the owl is going to free Geoffrey from this place? But the real question is, at what cost? "What do you want of me?" Geoffrey focus his attention on Harvey, as the owl relax his facial expression, he wipe the dirt off of his glasses with one wing and hold the phone with the other. "You see, our old friend general Amadeus Prower said that, i should deal with this sort of threat because i understand it more than anyone else. I have my door kickers and some allies to provide logistics, but i need a eyes and ears. I need an agent who can go anywhere and at anytime without the world holding him back. An agent of the 5th freedom."

"How does that involve me? I'm out of the game, don't you remember?" Harvey lean back on his chair and begins to play his card with Geoffrey. "To you your out because every decisions you made were lousy and unsounded, i know that you want redemption. After all you wouldn't let your father Ian and your wife Hershey be shamed beyond the grave, would you?" It hit Geoffrey hard when it comes to the skunk's love ones. His father and his late wife, they were people who were closest to him but ripped away from his hands, left alone and with no one to fall back to, Geoffrey has been like a middle aged drunkard with a middle age crisis. "Fine if you put it that way. What's your plan for this mess?" Geoffrey tried to hold back his tear as he ask Harvey one final question before their session is over. "Tonight you'll be a dead Mobian, assassinated by an unknow sniper, you'll be taken out of town to an undisclosed location. You'll be reborned there. That is all. Play your card and you'll get out of this just fine." Harvey ended the meeting as he hung up the phone and leave the prison facility. Geoffrey was escorted by the guard back to his cell, where he stays for the rest of the day.

When it was night time, Geoffrey was sleeping on his bed when the guard came and woke him up. "Hey wake up you skunk! You just got transferred to a new penitary facility. Get up on your ass and ready to move now!" The guard shouted at Geoffrey who in turned, twist and turn on his bed before he finally wake up and follow the guards out to the prison's bus, in the dead of night, Geoffrey saw something very fishy, he was the only prisoner there being escorted to the bus, the guards here are all brand new, not a single one of them is familiar to him, as he walks out to the bus ready to board it he saw a flash on a rooftop of a building on the opposite side of the prison. Geoffrey knew this is what Harvey was planning to do to him, but he let it happen. A bullet ripped through his right chest and got the skunk fell to the ground, slowly his vision was getting blur, he heard the guards were talking to each other as they move him into an ambulance, he felt the doctors and nurses were treating his wound, the pain that tears through his body, the comfort of morhphine and anasthetic that was being applied to him to keep him stable. He can feel the surgeons removing the bullet from his chest and patch up his wound. But he can't see anything, unconscious and trap within his own mind, floating around in a sea of dreams. Eventually he can see the llight again.

Geoffrey slowly wake up from his dreams, he saw himself in what appears to be a military hospital, he can't tell for sure which military hospital is he in right now. But it doesn not matter, what he wants right now is a little chat with Harvey. His demand was soon answer when Harvey came into the room where Geoffrey was lying on bed, "Hello Geoffrey, did the doctor treat you well?" Harvey kindly asked as the owl sat down next to Geoffrey. "Oy, that was some baptist you gave me. Good thing is that you didn't blow my balls off." Harvey calmly listen to Geoffrey's agonizing words as the owl gave the skunk a glass of water, "Well at least you're still here aren't you? Now then, you are a dead man, your record is wiped clean, you are not here and this conversation has never took place. I'll take you to the place where you are needed. But first, stay quiet." Suddenly Harvey put a black bag on Geoffrey's head as the skunk briefly struggle but the owl then silenced him with a does of sleeping gas, Harvey then have his men in black place Geoffrey into a black bag and move out of the hospital into a a black SUV, they drove all the way to a secret location.

A place where they dragged Geoffrey into an interrogation room, where he was tied to a chair, the bag was removed from his head. But all he can see was a light bulb to give some visibility. He looked around to see that the interogation room was rather tight like a corridor with only a door to enter and exit, glass like he would expect on the right side of the room. "Get yourself out of that chair. There are two secret service agents coming your way, get out of that chair now." Geoffrey heard Harvey Who speaking on the PA system, Geoffrey was confused at the sudden order that was given to him, he look at his hands which were tied up and there seems to be nothing he can do to free himself. He noticed there was a pin on the ground, he reach for the pin with his tail, then hold it in his hand, lock picking the handcuff and free himself. He ran to the side of the door and wait, he heard there were voices outside the door, it was obviously the secret service agents, they open the door and move into the room, fortunately for the skunk, the door was open in a direction that was favourable to him, hidden from view, Geoffrey slowly crept out of the shadow Geoffrey took one of the agent as a meat shield then grab the pistol and shoot the other agent in the back. He then snap the neck of his meat shield.

"Now move out of there. Your gear and suit are in a locker room just north of where you are. Get through the next door and find the locker with the number 893 on it."; "Alright old man, if you say so. I might as well get dress properly don't like walk around naked like this." Geoffrey sarcasticly retord Harvey's instruction and we went through the next door into a locker room, the room was dark and he has very little light to see in the dark, he found a chem light and turn it on, he look around the locker room and found the locker 893. He saw a piece of paper on the door written with a number "5958" on it. He dialed the number on the locker and open it, inside he found rather interesting gears in it, a black skin tight, a silenced 5.7 pistol with laser pointer and red dog sight, a bullpup assault rifle with a launcher Attachment on it, a trioptifical night vision goggle, and a collection of high tech spy gadgets like a laser microphone fitted into a binocular, a sticky wall cam with noise maker and explosive charge in it, and an assortment of grenades of different varieties for secret agents of the digital age. "Alright Harv, i got the gear, what now?" Geoffrey asked Harvey on his earpiece as he prepare to move out. "Meet me in the garage. We'll get you to airport from there."; "Okay i'll be there before you can say MacDonald." Geoffrey then began to leave the building to the garage, he went through all kind of course that Harvey set up for him, from the basic assault course to the covert ops course, hacking doors and computers, finding digit numbers on numpads, evading cameras, athletic skills, and finally the most dangerous course to get through before he met Harvey. The noise discipline course.

In a room full objects that can create loud noises or sounds that are quiet but can still be pick up by sensitive microphones hidden from views. He crept slowly and carefully in the room, avoiding piece of papers, broken glass, or anything that might generate sound. He avoid the laser security systems in the room and eventually he made it to the other side of the room, Geoffrey opens the door and found Harvey, Nicole Lynx and sir Charles were waiting for him with a van. "So is this it? No suprises, no drugs, no kidnapping or whatsoever?" Geeoffrey asked Harvey as he came to Nicole pinning her on the van's door and peer into her eyes. "What's the agenda for today love? I'm rather lonely you know. Maybe you can find away to fit me in." He talk to the AI Lynx as if he was hitting on her, this causes Nicole to be annoyed by the skunk and squeeze Geoffrey's ball to get him back in the leash. "Maybe the director should have just shoot his balls off." Harvey face palmed at Geoffrey's behaviours and grab the skunk on the van with the others and drive out to the ariport. "You better get your act together Geoffrey because we're going to find some assets that are helpful, reliable and most of all deep behind enemy's lines. I have my door kickers ready. Now with you on the team time to get this war started."


End file.
